Computing devices often utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to accelerate the rendering of graphical data for display. Such computing devices may include, e.g., computer workstations, mobile phones such as so-called smartphones, embedded systems, personal computers, tablet computers, and video game consoles. GPUs typically execute a graphics processing pipeline that includes a plurality of processing stages which operate together to execute graphics processing commands. A host central processing unit (CPU) may control the operation of the GPU by issuing one or more graphics processing commands to the GPU. Modern day CPUs are typically capable of concurrently executing multiple applications, each of which may need to utilize the GPU during execution.
A device that provides content for visual presentation on an electronic display generally includes a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU renders pixels that are representative of the content on a display. The GPU generates one or more pixel values for each pixel on the display and performs graphics processing on the pixel values for each pixel on the display to render each pixel for presentation.